


The Loss

by 4thofFive



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1476733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4thofFive/pseuds/4thofFive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone should have a Steve to comfort them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Loss

**Author's Note:**

> For my beloved brother who died suddenly March 31 at the age of 54. The world is an emptier place without him.

Steve looked up from his computer and glanced over into Danny’s office. While the detective appeared to be working hard as he scrolled through a document on the screen, Steve could see him wiping his eyes regularly and saw the light from the computer monitor glinting off his tear-stained face. The SEAL felt his heart twist in sympathy for his partner. 

Just over two weeks ago Danny learned that his brother Matt, still on the run from the FBI, had died suddenly in Paris. An autopsy had been done and while no conclusive cause of death had been pinpointed, the coroner in Paris said he believed it was “heart-related.” 

For the last two weeks Danny had been occupied with having his brother’s body returned to the states and then flying to New Jersey to care for his shattered family. He’d returned to Hawaii two days ago and while he insisted that he was fine, Steve knew the detective’s hard shell was beginning to crack as the realization that he would never see his brother again washed over him in waves day after day.

Steve pushed his chair back and stood up skirting around his desk to walk out of his office and across the bullpen to Danny’s office. The detective looked up and quickly wiped his eyes and cleared his throat loudly as Steve entered the room shutting the door softly behind him.

“You ok Danno?” Steve asked gently.

The blond man forced a pained-looking smile on his face.

“Yeah. I’m fine babe. Just getting the paperwork done.”

Steve tipped his head to the side and regarded his friend sympathetically for a moment.

“You know if you need some time off I’m happy to arrange it for you.”

As Steve watched, tears sprang to Danny’s eyes and the blond man folded his lips together tightly and dropped his gaze to his desk top. He swallowed convulsively several times before shaking his head rapidly.

“No, it’s fine. I don’t…I need to keep busy,” he croaked.

“You need to mourn buddy. You’ve spent the last couple of weeks making arrangements and trying to keep your family from falling apart. Now it’s time to focus on your own grief.”

“I don’t…” Danny’s voice broke and he turned slightly away from Steve. “I just want to…I want this to be a nightmare that I’ll wake up from.”

Steve tightened his jaw to keep his own emotions from swamping him. Danny was his partner and best friend, his brother, and it hurt him to see the smaller man so devastated.

Quietly Steve moved across the room and sat down on Danny’s couch. He patted the empty space next to himself in invitation.

“Come here buddy.”

Danny looked up in confusion for a moment.

“What…?”

“Just come here ok?”

Danny hesitated briefly then stood up and walked slowly over to the couch and sat down stiffly about a foot away from Steve, his hands clutching his knees tightly. 

Without another word Steve slid over next to the detective and wrapped his left arm firmly around his best friend’s shoulders and pulled the blond man tight to his side.

“I’m here Danno. I can’t replace Matty but I’m here and I love you and I’ll do my best to help ease your pain ok?”

Danny sat rigid for a moment blinking back tears and trying to stay strong.

Steve rested his forehead against the side of Danny’s head.

“It’s ok to cry babe. It’s ok to let go. You’re safe here. It’s ok.”

Danny began shaking and, as if a spring broke inside him, he slumped against Steve burying his face in the crook of the taller man’s neck. Steve wrapped both arms around his best friend as the blond man began to weep softly, his tears wetting the SEAL’s tee-shirt.

Steve rested his cheek on top of Danny’s head and began to rock the smaller man gently.

“It’s ok Danno,” he whispered, his voice husky with his own barely controlled emotion. “It’s ok. I’ve got you.”

 

The end.


End file.
